onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sweet Mask/@comment-36.80.233.254-20151124040605/@comment-60.50.60.38-20151207214753
>He doesn't give a shit about civilians and his idea of evil is anything he doesn't like. ' He does care for the civilians. He initially intended to just bring Suppon the caveman back alive but when Suppon had hurt the civillians Sweet Mask decided to go against orders and killed him. He deems anything that harms the public in any way evil (the aliens, the rogue caveman, Garou). '>He is the definition of a narcissist who does his job a narcissistic supply. Narcissistic he may be, but he's not just flaunting his hero status around for fame. He gets hero jobs appointed to him done. >Also Garou never actually kills anyone. He beats up the other heroes in an attempt to prove their hypocrisy. Sweet Masks kills anyone who's labeled as evil by the masses for the sake of public image. ' Garou spared the heroes because he wanted them to grow stronger and challenge him again. Killing them would mean losing participants for his little game of monster and hero. And none of the public was watching when Sweet Mask took out the aliens. He's not as desperate as you're making him out to be. '>As for the actual betterment of society, he doesn't give shit. Saving civilian live, doesn't give a shit. Improving fairness, doesn't give shit. At the end of the day all he cares about is improving public image (of himself). wher e u gettin all deezzz Do you want Sweet Mask to be a politician or something? I can easily accuse any other hero for not trying to better the society and improving fairness. The thing about the Onepunch Man world is that it's unfair, and nothing can be done about it, which is why you have monsters born from that unfairness, why not everyone can be a hero. It's not something Sweet Mask can change. >Sea King Arc? He literally is doing an interview about his song when he could go and save people. He even refuses to talk about the fight. Sweet Mask isn't Saitama. He has a career, three careers at that. A celebrity's life is hectic, but the Heroes Association benefit from his popularity so his job as an entertainer is easily another of the responsibility he carries. If Sweet Mask had known of the attack before his interview was planned, but had decided to go for the interview anyway, then your argument would have been valid, but important interviews like the release of his song must have been planned days before the Sea King's attack. Not only will walking out on a planned interview then and there seem irresponsible, it's also inconsiderate towards the audience who paid sums of money to attend a well-known celebrity's interview session live, and the TV studio that spent even more setting up the location. Straying from the topic of his song to talk about a fight that is - in Onepunch Man's world - a regular occurrence in the country is unprofessional and takes up precious airtime. Sweet Mask knows there's a line between his job as an entertainer and his hero duties. Blurring that line will negatively affect his performance on both jobs, and no one would want a contract with an unpredictable celebrity. Besides, Sweet Mask was aware that there were other heroes on the scene and trusted them to finish the job.